It's Been A While
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: **James smut** James/YOU You go to his office for lunchbreak, but what happens when your plans fall through? Plotless smut, but enjoy


**A/N BAM, okay so the idea hit with a picture from tumblr (it's old, basically of James sitting at a desk holding a phone up to his ear) and thus my little fingers got to work. Hope you readers like it :)**

You open the door and step inside his office, locking the door and closing it behind you; all without him peering above the paper held firmly in his hands. "Hey baby", you greet your husband James and walk over to his desk. He's been working extra hours for almost a month now, with a new branch of Maslow Financial getting ready to open in another state, and there hasn't been much time for the two of you to spend together. That's why you all but begged him for a lunch date today, to which he complied graciously.

"I just need another minute", he folds the paper up and places it inside of an envelope. You make your way to the large mahogany desk he's seated in front of, and pull yourself up on top of a clear space, propping one of your four inch, fire engine red stilettos on the arm of his chair. Finally he looks up, making you smile as the envelope flitters to the top of the desk. His hazel eyes don't meet yours though, they slink up the front of your skirt and to the apex of your thighs, to your naked center. Of course when you were getting ready after your shower and had this little scheme on your mind, donning a pair of panties didn't seem necessary.

"Yo-", he begins but quickly closes his mouth when you lean forward and slide down onto the floor, your heels meeting the carpet.

You give a push to his chair, the wheels allowing it to slide back effortlessly. "I just thought we could have a quickie before we head off to the restaurant", you inform James as your fingers go to the tie around his neck, and loosen it some. His hands find your rear, cupping and massaging the fatty flesh while you begin to undo the buttons of his shirt, placing a kiss on each new patch of exposed skin. Once the last plastic circle has been freed from it's slot, you push the fabric apart, taking a moment to marvel at his broad, chiseled chest. Your palm skims down the patch of hair between his pecs as his fingers slide over your hip and begin to descend the front of you. You hold your breath, bracing yourself for his touch, but it comes out in a disgruntled groan when the phone starts to ring.

"Ignore it", you tell him, reaching to loosen the buttons from your own blouse.

"Okay", he whispers, running his tongue along his bottom lip while watching you. You're at the last clasp when a loud beep goes off, followed by Felicia's voice, James' secretary. "Mr. Maslow, I know you said not to disturb you, but the President of the company is trying to call you and he says it's urgent that he speaks to you right away."

"Alright, Felicia. Thanks", he mutters, disappointment wracking your body at your bad luck.

Your husband rolls his eyes and rubs at the back of his head, murmuring, "Sorry sweetie. I don't know how long it'll take", and then picks the phone from it's cradle and dials a number.

Even though you know it's most likely important, you can't help but to feel slighted. Several seconds of silence go by, with you perching yourself on the desk again, pouting, and James twirling a pen between his fingers. Finally he gets ahold of whoever he's supposed to and his deep voice bounces off of the office walls, filling your ears.

James remains seated on his leather chair with the shirt on, his tan skin teasing your hungry eyes. Smirking to no one but yourself, you decide that even though your plan fell through, you can still have some fun. Slipping again down to your feet, you remove the cuff links from his dress shirt and give it a tug, pulling it down his shoulder. James' gaze flies to your face in question; his eyes are widened, letting you know that you've taken him by surprise. You simply shrug and continue tugging until the nuisance of a shirt is extracted from his body, leaving just the tie dangling from his neck.

His voice never falters once while he talks to his boss. You slink down to your knees, settling yourself between his thighs and palming him over the bulge in his pants. His hand does happen to catch yours, though, and try to avert it, but you ignore what he's trying to tell you; rather letting that thick column of flesh that's hidden encourage you. You pop the button and lower the zipper, then nudge the waistband of the boxers down and pull his manhood free. You look up at him with smoldering eyes, biting down on your lower lip as you begin to fondle his balls with light pressure. His eyelids flutter closed for the briefest of moments, then open back up.

His chin dips down, and you're quite sure he can see your pink tongue poke out and ascend his shaft. You swirl the orifice around his head next, then continue to tease him by flicking the tip against his slit. Doing your best to hold back a giggle that's threatening to bubble up as he exhales sharply, you wrap your hand around his base, and do the same to his sensitive head. Immediately his fingers find their way into your hair, the short nails biting at your scalp. You bob your head down, taking as much of him into your mouth as you can. Of course his length is no joke and threatens to gag you, but you fight the urge and swallow instead, knowing how much James loves having your throat clench around him. After doing this a few times, you deem it enough and move on, creating a steady rhythm of pulling off and going back down, increasing your speed gradually.

You're pretty impressed that he's able to keep up his end of the conversation, noting that most of his words are merely, "Mhmm", "Yes, sir", "Alright, I can do that." For some reason, this is turning you on even more, making you almost desperate to get your man off. It's not long before his balls are tight and drawn up close to his body, alerting you that he's near his release. You boost your performance, sucking harder and humming, giving him everything you've got until you feel his thighs tremble and then clench up, his fingers yanking roughly on the strands of your hair as his seed spurts into your mouth, time and time again. You swallow everything he has to offer, continuing to work him through the bliss.

Miraculously, his voice only wavers as he mumbles "yes" three times, his fingers running through your hair as he comes down. Tipping your head back, you enjoy the way his cheeks darken as he shakes his head and states into the receiver of the phone, "No sir, I'm fine. I assure you. I just umm...I needed to clear my throat."

Feeling proud of yourself, but in need of your own pleasure, you stand up and remove your blouse, doing it slowly and seductively to keep James' attention on you. After it falls to the floor, you take your bra off next and permit your hand to cascade down your torso to the band of your skirt, when you hear him say, "I'm on hold."

Reaching out for the tie still wrapped around his neck, you give it a tug and bend at the knees so his face is flush with your breasts. Your nipples are hard and in extreme need of care. Not letting you down, James nuzzles at your cleavage with his mouth, then clamps his teeth down on one of the buds, sending a jolt of arousal straight down to your core. You cry out in delight and take his hand, placing it against your throbbing sex. Catching on, he glides a digit over your slick folds, then suddenly jerks away, swallowing hard. "Yes Mr. Pattington, I'm here", he says. You want to scream, but you let go of the tie and straighten your back.

Making sure you're watching him with a mischievious glint in those incredible orbs, James drags the digit over his bottom lip, coating it with your essence. This action causes your knees to weaken, especially when the tip of his tongue traces the path. You sigh and lean back against the desk, wondering just how much more frustration you can take before you explode. Much to your surprise, less than a minute passes when James says, "Yes, I'll have them to you by the end of the day. Bye, sir", and returns the phone to it's cradle.

He looks at you, a dangerous expression etched on his face that makes your heart skip a beat. Before you can react, he springs up from his chair and lifts you up by the hips, setting you down on his desk. Without going through any trouble of clearing it off, he lays you back and grabs your ankles, raising them to his shoulders and nearing you until his erect cock is at your entrance, plunging inside. He fills you up inch by inch, not stopping until he's at your cervix. James gives you no time to adjust before pulling out and doing it again. He takes no mercy on you, but then again you don't want him to. The heels of your shoes dig into his shoulders much the same way his fingers violently clutch your thighs, your hands white knuckling the edge of the piece of furniture.

He drives into you repeatedly, brushing against your sweet spot with every stroke; building you up. His hand clamps down over your mouth when your moans grow loud. One minute everything's fine, euphoria is flowing through your veins; the next everything's a blur and your womb is tightening severely as you gasp for breath. One particular slam sends a white hot jerk of pain that spirals into the most intense pleasure, making your back arch off the wood while stars burst from behind your eyelids. You're hit with a powerful orgasm, your insides squeezing around James with each wave of bliss that washes over you. Everything happens so fast that a scream threatens to escape, so you bite down onto the hand covering your mouth, the metallic taste of blood mingling with the saltiness of skin.

The familiar jerking of James' hips into yours let you know that he's finished himself off again as well, and as your body begins to relax, your legs are dropped and James slumps over you, rubbing your sides with a scratching motion. Apparently sense of space and time has eluded you both, for when an alarm buzzes, you both jump.

James reluctantly climbs off of you and groans, "We didn't even have time for lunch." Extending his hands out to you, he helps you off the desk and places a chaste kiss on your lips, giving you an apologetic look.

You laugh, which causes him to tilt his head to the side and raise his eyebrows in question. "What?", he asks.

You saunter over to your oversize purse settled on top of a filing cabinet and pick it up before you start rifling through it. Seconds later, you're pulling out his favorite sandwich from a deli right down the street, along with a bottle of pepsi and a bag of pretzels. "Somehow, I thought something like this might happen", you hold the food out to him with a smile. "I figured it's better to come prepared."

"You're the best", he graciously accepts the items from you and places them on his desk.

"I know", you bend down and pick up your bra and blouse from the floor and proceed to put them on, while James feeds you a bite here and there. Once you're all dressed, Felicia's voice comes back over the intercom.

"James, your one o'clock appointment is here".

"Just a minute", he replies, and walks you to the door, giving you a kiss. "Love you", he says.

"Love you, too", you respond and hold up his shirt to him, then walk out the door with a smile.


End file.
